


Let's make it a second date

by PickleSlime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I like the idea that Lance's full name is Lancelot., I try my hand at Smut, M/M, No overly sexual content cause I can't write smut, So... Guess what guys... There's some sexual content, What even is a title, and I hated every minute of it, concerned team, how do you summarise, jumping on that weird crack ship, that half the fandom hates and the other likes, what even is this that I've written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleSlime/pseuds/PickleSlime
Summary: Lance meets Lotor on a mission by chance, for some reason the Galran Prince falls for him and desires Voltron's Blue Paladin for himself.To say that the Voltron Team hate this idea is an understatement; like hell they're about to let some creep with an obsession take the heart of their team from them.However, when Lotor manages to successfully kidnap Lance will the team be able to save him before too much damage is done to the heart of their team?(Recently changed the summary so it sounds more dramatic!)





	1. Chapter 1

Lance openly gapes at the Galra standing in his way, blocking his path and slowly stalking towards him, most defiantly backing him into a corner- a dead end.  
He's completely alone, his comms aren't functioning, probably some kind of scrambler messing with the signal or something. He has no way to contact the others and Blue is in the hangar they'd stormed earlier to gain access to this ship, a faint purr in the back of his mind.

That's not even the worst of it all though. His Bayard, regressed into its standby form is gripped in the damn Galra's hand and probably worst of all, the guys Hot. Ridiculously so with pretty long, white hair, straight and glossy in comparison to Allura's curly white strands. Dammit the Galra even has stupidly good skin, rivaling his own great completion. Its not fair.  
Galra aren't supposed to be this good looking! 

"E-excuse me?" He manages to stutter out, remembering  vaguely that he had said something while he'd been ogling the guy. The bastard chuckles at this and Lance can feel his cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"I said, my sweet that I could use somebody like you, more so then your current comrades do. Join me at my side" He says, voice low and sultry, hands splayed dramatically at either of his side's. His eyes twinkling with unsaid promise.

"Somebody like me?"He parrots back, confused, scared and maybe just a little bit interested too? Hot guy smiles, showing a row of white, gleaming fangs, he nods slightly as he takes a few steps closer, Lance takes an equal amount back but unfortunately his back hits the wall, he turns his head minutely to glare at the offending metal blocking his path, Hot guy's voice draws his attention back to him. 

"A pilot, intelligent, observant, a brilliant sharpshooter, diplomat and a daring strategist... All hidden beneath a handsome face." He says, lustful yellow eyes locked on his own as he draws even closer, they stand now with barely a step between them. 

Lance swallows, tries to ignore the heat in his face or the lurching of his heart - is it panic? Fear? Attraction?  
He pushes the feeling down, places his suddenly too hot hands on the cool metal behind him.  He can't show weakness, not with the enemy so close. 

He smirks, a perfect, slightly lopsided show of fake bravado - a confidence he doesn't feel in the slightest but hey, he's the self proclaimed king of 'fake it till you make it', he's been doing this of a long time and until his team can get through to him he'll have to fake it, stall the guy and hope he doesn't get stabbed or shot, that would be unfortunate. He stares right back up at those yellow iris' and ignores the slight buzzing in his head.

"Well that's lovely of you to say, glad at least someone sees me for my worth out here but I'm not about to abandon my friends. So, sorry but no." He says, proud that he hadn't stuttered at all or glanced away even though his entire body is screaming for him to get away, fight or flight reflexes favoriting the running away option.

"Do they not see you for your worth? These so called friends of yours?" Hot guy asks, curiosity and... Concern? Etched into his voice and eyes as he takes a half step closer and leans in close, too far into Lance's personal space and placing a hand besides his head and oh no. He's even more trapped now and his face is practically burning at their close proximity. 

"I-I don't think that really matters. And even- even if they don't I'm not just going to betray them for some guy I don't even know the name of... Who happens to be the enemy." He says, side eyeing the Galra who seems to be more interested in sniffing his neck and breathing him in then actually paying attention to him or what he's saying, but then again what's new. 

He shifts, sliding away from the unwanted, but appreciated attention but the Galra's other hand slams against the wall, enclosing him entirely. He most definitely doesn't yelp or jump. 

"How rude of me." Hot guy growls, eyes glinting dangerously as he moves, readjusts himself so they stand inches apart, breaths mingling in front of them for a few moments before he draws back just enough to bow at him, actually bow to him! Him!  
He openly gapes at the guy, mouth parted slightly as he watches the Galra bend's at his waist.

"My name is Lotor, my dear sweet Blue Paladin. What is your name, if I may know?" He purrs, reaching out and taking one of Lance's hands in his own, massaging his palm before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his hand.

Lance whips it back so fast, almost as if the touch had burned him. He stares, wide eyed at the guy. Lotor. His face burns as the Guy- Galra! The enemy! He reminds himself all while Lotor peers curiously up at him from below his eyelashes, still bent slightly at the waist.

"Uh, l-Lance. Y-you can call me Lance." He mumbles out, cursing himself once the words have tumbled out of his mouth. He shouldn't tell the enemy his name!

"Lance!" Lotor says, stepping back in and taking both of Lance's hands in his own to resume crowding Lance's personal space. He draws close to Lance's face again, smiling from ear to ear, showing off his set of sharp looking teeth once again. Lance sucks in a breath at the way the smile lights up the guys face. Godammit, he curse himself. He already has a crush on one Galra halfbreed he doesn't need another one!

"A unique name for a wonderful and unique being, tell me, is it short for something?" There's genuine curiosity behind those words Lance realises and can't help himself, he snorts before breaking into small giggles. What kind of enemy asks for guy's full name while they're ship is being raided? 

Lotor looks utterly lost and confused. Its kind of cute but Lance doesn't let himself linger on that thought.

"Ah, sorry sorry. Yeah, it's short for-" 

"LANCE!" Shiro's voice booms over the comm's startling them both so much that they jump apart like two teenagers getting caught in the act. Not that Lance would ever be seen doing that with the enemy, he was a responsible member of Voltron! The blue paladin, extremely responsible! 

He can feel an amused purr in the back of his head.  
Rude. He sends out and Blue's amusement grows. 

"Lance, respond. Tell me you're okay, please. Lance?" 

"Shiro! I'm fine." He half shouts down the comm line, he can hear their leader's sigh of relief and doesn't focus on concealing the guilt that he's made Shiro , the team worry again. Lotor is completely forgotten as he directs all his focus on the now stable comms! Go Pidge!

"Lance, stay on the line, Pidge is tracking your position with heat sensors as we speak, we'll come get you then get the hell out of here. We've got what we came for"

His affirmative is cut off by a hand slipping under his helmet and removing it in one swift movement and another hand curling around his neck and slamming him into the wall, hard. He shouts out in pain and shock, the wind having been knocked out of him it comes out as more as a loud wheezing, his hands instantly clawing at Lotor's arm but the man's built like steel and he doesn't even flinch, starring down at the helemet in his hand.

He examines the helmet with mild interest, holding it in the same hand that his Bayard dangles from, all while Shiro and his team shout down the line, Keith telling Pidge to hurry up tracking him with Shiro and Hunk crying his name down the line in worry.

"What wonderful 'friends' you have dearest." Lotor say, moving the helmet close enough to his face that the comms will carry his voice through so everyone can hear him.  
"What a shame that you'll never see them again, isn't it? Not like it matters much, I'm sure they'll get over you rather quickly. I would never dream of forgetting you though, my sweet." Lotor all but purrs. 

"G-give that back and let me go!" He shouts, gasping as Lotor applies pressure to his neck, an effective way of shutting him up, he'll have to keep that information away from Keith and the others, he's sure the mullet would reveal in having a way to shut him up so quickly.

"Lance?! What's happening? Keith's on his way." Shiro says and God, if Keith's name is all it takes to make him feel relief then the universe must be ending. Maybe Lotor will do him the favour and kill him so he doesn't have to deal with the embarrassment of having Keith save his butt.

"L-Lotor, g-give that back!" He yells and kicks out, his foot misses Lotor's knee by an inch. He cry's out in pain as his helmet collides with his face.  
Blue purrs comfort into his mind but he can feel her boiling rage barely hidden.

"Lance! I swear to god, if you hurt him I'll-" 

"Now, Champion I would never seriously hurt my sweet blue paladin! For you to accuse me of such hurts, it really does. I'm simply going to be taking him to be apart of my court and harem." 

"WHAT?!" Shiro and team shout at the same time as Lance after a small beat of silence.

"Hell no! No way, No way!  Keith, buddy I can't believe I'm saying this but hurry up and save me!" he yells hoping that Keith can hear him over the comms and that he's close enough to hear his struggle, he begins lashing out at Lotor with renewed vigour. Lotor pouts at him and his pathetic attempts to get loose but doesn't move to stop him.

"Now Lance, thats not very nice, I'm offering you an honour here, many would wish to be in your position. By becoming my possession you'll never have to worry for anything ever again! Why would you turn this down?" 

Lance keeps up his struggle, panting through his teeth as he lands a kick in Lotor's gut, a useless kick as it only makes the guy grunt. 

"You can't just own someone! I don't care what kind of perks it may brings, I'd never allow myself to be a-a sex a slave to somebody! I'd rather die!" He spits, pausing for a moment as he feels the fingers around his neck twitch. Is it in irritation? Maybe surprise?

"Hmmm... Such a pity, while I do not want to hurt you Lance if you continue to be so unresponsive to this, then I suppose I will have to resort to violent methods, if that is the only way you will learn." And with that he slams his helmet into the side of his face, with such force that some of the outer shell chips away. 

It has him seeing stars for a few moments, dazed slightly the pain takes a moment to catch up but he isn't given much time to re-cooperate. As soon as his cry of pain ends Lotor slams the helmet into the other side of his face. The hit draws blood as parts of his visor chips off and lodges themselves into his flesh, luckily they miss his eyes and simply imbed themselves in his cheek and jaw.  
The comms give a loud shriek of static and then a pop. Great, the comms are not completely busted on his end.

"Fucking..." He manages to mumble out between a set of brutal swings, blood dripping onto the floor and his chest plate.  
Lotor watches his agony with mild interest, like the act of beating a man into submission was dull to him.  
Thankfully Lotor stops swinging his helmet around and trying to bludgeon him. 

"Are you quite ready to submit to me yet?" He asks.  
Lance forces himself to grin, blood dripping from his mouth.

"I'm pretty stubborn, you see so a petty beating like this? Gonna have to up your game, this is nothing." He says, grin widening as he catches movement out of the corner of his eye.

He'd said to Pidge he'd recognized that mullet anywhere. 

"Lance!" Keith yells, Bayard already drawn as he runs and leaps at Lotor.  
Lotor frowns, head whipping around to look at his on coming attacker.  
Lance can feel the tension, the annoyance he feels by the crushing pressure on his windpipe, he wheezes out a breath, Keith's name coming out strained and barely manages to suck in another breath.  
It doesn't let up either for a long moment as Lotor watches Keith charge towards him.

Only at the last second does Lotor let go of both Lance, his helent and more importantly his Bayard, opting instead to side step the swipe.  
Lance collapses on the floor, wheezing and coughing as fresh air enters his body.  
He doesn't give him enough time to rest though, scrambling to stand on shaky legs, grabbing at his Bayard and helmet, he cradle's the cracked and bloody helmet under this arm. Gun already pointed at Lotor's chest.  
Keith is stood in a half crouch, battle ready, back to him as Lotor stands before them both, apparently not afraid that he's outnumbered two to one.  
He's pouting slightly at him but his expression shifts hostile when he looks at Keith.  
"The dirty traitorous half breed... Of course." He growls and the hostility is like electric in the air. Lance thinks absently how he wouldn't have lasted long against that directed at him, Keith though doesn't even seem to react. Doesn't even give the guy a verbal response, just a harsher glare.

"I really am quite disappointed that you refuse to work with me dear Lance... However I can see when I am outnumbered and so, I'll concede today. However, Blue Paladin be aware that I always get what I want."  
He says, disappointment and warning clear in his tone. He lowers himself, bowing his back and head to them- him, slightly but never taking his eyes off of them.  
He takes long strides backwards, eyes never leaving them, Keith starts forward but he grabs at his shoulder, lightening quick and shakes his head when Keith glances back. 

Everything's starting to grow slightly fuzzy, his helmet is busted so he can't contact the others. If Keith runs off trying to kill this guy... He'll be on his own. 

"Perhaps, you will tell me what your name is short for the next time we meet?" Lotor asks, flashing that toothy smile again at him.  
Lance honestly can't help himself, he grins right back, collecting the remaining pierces of his bravado and forcing them to stay together. 

"Sure, let's make it a second date Lotor. However, I hope you don't mind that I never want to see you again. This has been the worst date ever."

Lance can just make out Lotor's eyes twinkling and said Galran vanishing around the corner through the darkness.  
They both still remain tense but the darkness is encroaching on his eyesight and mind quicker now that any immediate threat is gone and he collapses forward just as Keith turns around. A startled shout of his is the last thing he hears before everything goes dark. 

He falls unconscious, cradled yet again in Keith's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Lance and Team interaction and then it all goes to shit. 
> 
> There's loads of headcannons scattered in this because y not. It's a fanfic, I can do what I want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done.
> 
> After like 4 months of procrastinating this chapter I did it.

He falls out of a healing pod to the waiting arms of his team. There's hugs and emotional, comforting pats on his shoulder and even some tears from Hunk and Coran. (He refuses to admit he may of shed a tear or two.) 

"I thought he was going to kidnap or kill you!" Hunk wails into his shoulder and all he can offer is a tight squeeze and a promise that he'd never leave him, especially not for some random  guy out in space. Coran is the next to pull him into a crushing hug, and despite maybe breaking a rib or two he can't help but laugh and hug the man back with as much strength as he can muster, which isn't a lot but the sentiment is still there.

Pidge gets to him next, buying her face in his stomach and squeezing him. He smiles down at them softly and pats their head, ruffling their hair and calling them a big softy (that statement earns him a weak punch in the side).   
Shiro rests a hand on his shoulder and squeezes in reassurance.

He even shares a small, tentative smile with Keith and he's quite happy that the questions haven't started yet, but he knows they will shortly, the team won't just leave this alone, he knows they'll want to talk about it.

"I'm glad you're safe Lance, I'm ashamed to admit I was once... Friends with Prince Lotor. Though that changed when his kind betrayed us of course... I'm glad he didn't do worse to you." Allura tells him, squeezing his arm lightly. 

"Worse then bludgeoning me with my own helmet?" He jokes though he tenses, the sadness of the princess' face sends a shiver up his spine.  
How lucky had he been? If he was anyone else would he be dead? 

"Yes. I... Lotor and the previous blue paladin had a bond, a very close connection and when the Galra betrayed us... Lotor was the one who killed your predecessor."  
Allura speaks solemnly, looking down at her hands, a small silence falls after that with everyone processing the information in their own ways but all Lance can think of is how creepy Lotor was. Sure he was hot and kinda charming, that is up to the point he decided to start beating him. But what kind of guy came onto his old pals successor? Who he'd killed himself? Did he have some kind of fixation with blue paladin's? "Well, I'm fine. More hungry then anything else." He says when the silence and his thoughts begin to get too much for him. He decides to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his gut and the niggling in the back of his head. 

"Well it's a good thing that you're okay Lance, we'll get you some food right away!" Coran says, twiddling his mustache with his fingers and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
All he can do is force a smile and hope his gut feeling is just hunger.

They usher him into the dining room, Hunk practically carrying him agiant his chest the entire way. They all hover close, like they had the last time he'd been in a pod.  
They actually feel like a real family, Lance thinks and can't help but smile all the way down the ships corridors. 

\---

"So, this 'Lotor' guy, how'd you get his name?" Pidge asks as they all sit around the table, shoving goo into their mouths, they're all sitting a chair or two closer to him he notes. Hunk is practically wedge up against his side and Keith keeps knocking their elbows together, which he finds marginally annoying but he lets it go. Keith had been the one to save him after all. Pidge is sitting on the table, while Lance can feel Shiro's foot tap against his every now and again, he'd say something about their leader playing tootsies with him, probably with a shit eating grin to match the comment but he's enjoying this closeness and attanetion from the others, he doesn't want to break this especially as he knows it's not going to last. He pause's at the question before shrugging. 

"He had me pinned to the wall, I called him rude for offering me a job without even introducing himself so he did... And then asked me for my name." He replies easily, no reason to hide this information. 

"He offered you a job?" Shiro asks, brows pinching and meeting in the middle. 

"Yeah, kept telling me he could 'use somebody like me on his side', whatever that means." He supplies, looking down at his bowl so he doesn't have to see the concern and worry on his teams face.

"Weird guy, asked me what my name was short for and everything- nobody does that, hardly anyone even notices it is short for something." He says around a mouthful of goo, voicing his thoughts aloud and disrupting the silence that seemed to have fallen.  

"Wait what, your name is short for something?" Keith asks and somehow Lance isn't surprised he hadn't known or thought about it.

"Yep." He replies shortly, popping the p and deciding to not divulge any more information then that, Keith scowls at him for a moment before going back to pout at his food. It's only the tiniest bit adorable. 

"Okay, so he asked your name, offered you a... Job, anything else?" Shiro asks, leaning forwards, eyes all serious. 

"Uh... No? I mean he complimented me? Before he started beating the sh- daylights out of me." He amends his slip of the tongue when Shiro's eyes narrow marginally. 

"What did he compliment?" Allura asks, her face is scrunched up in concern.

Lance can't help but blush at that, he can feel the heat spread across his cheeks and ears. He earns a few disbelieving stare's and a few groans before Keith pops back into the conversation again. 

"Seriously?" Keith asks and hell, Lance is delusional enough to believe he hear's jealously in the others voice.

"What?!" He yells, defence's already up and ready to take a hit. 

"You're blushing because some Galra complimented you? He's the enemy you know? Or did his beating's dislodge something up there?" 

Keith gestures at his head with his spoon, dripping food goo on the table (though the mice make quick work of the dropped food). He feels his face burn hotter but can't help but respond, he couldn't help himself when around the red pladin. 

"He was hot okay!" He yells, throwing his arms into the air.  
"I don't exactly get compliments thrown at me out here so excuse me for feeling happy when I actually get some attention!" 

There's silence and immediately his gut drops, he hadn't meant to say that. Shiro is already making that worried parental face he's so fond of and everyone else is exchanging quilty looks. Great. 

"It's not like I'm that bothered by it! I was just taken by surprise when the enemy started sprouting how cool he thought I was!" He shouts. Anxiety bubbles uncomfortably in his stomach and he feels like he's overlooking something but he can't put his finger on it. 

"Lance?" Coran asks, worry written all on his face and in his tone. Leave it to The Space Uncle to be the first to worry about him. He forces a smile on his face, waving the concern off. 

"Nothing, Coran... It's just this gut feeling I have, like I'm missing something?" 

"I'm sure it's nothing Lance. You must still be tired from the pods." Shiro supplies giving him a small, comforting smile. Lance, for some reason can't talk himself into believing that, but smiles back and forces himself to talk about the mission.  
That's what was really important, his gut feeling could wait, it wasn't important right now. 

"So, how's the stuff we stole?" He asks as he loads up a spoonful of goo. Allura immediately jumps in, describing in great detail about how the stuff, some kind of glowing rock as far as Lance could tell, would be able to help them make repairs to certain areas of the ship that they'd previously sealed off.  
While Allura debrief's them Lance can't help but drift off, sleep pulling heavily at his eyelids and coating his mind like- like food goo being poured on his head. (That was a good analogy for fatigue, right?) 

"Lance? You okay?" Hunk asks, jolting him out of his daze.  
He panics slightly and quickly fake yawns, stretching his arms above his head, though the yawn quickly turns real and he feels tired tears well up in his eyes. 

"Sorry buddy, kinda tired and was drifting off. What did I miss?" He says, grinning tiredly at his best friend as r wipes the tears from his eyes. It feels like he's lying and his skin crawls at the sympathetic look his best friend gives him, believing his word without question. 

"Nothing important, maybe you should go lie down? You need any help?" Hunk asks, already moving to stand but Lance shakes his head, peels himself from Hunk's arm and is already heading towards the door before he answers. He's been enough of a burden today already.

"Nah big guy, I'll make it there on my own fine. Night guys."  
His exit is met with a chorus of goodnight's and sleep wells.

He sighs tiredly, running a hand through his hair and shuffling down the hall.  
His brain is buzzing again, painfully almost. A headache, he quickly dismisses it as, more then likely due to stress and worry. 

\--- 

The door to his room slides open and the lights brighten as they detect his heart beat or heat waves or something nerdy like that. He should ask Coran about it sometime, he's sure the older man would love to explain it to him. Maybe the next time they clean some part of the ship together. 

He yawns, stretches and then his eyes fall to the clutter on his desk. Sheets of space paper and pens scattered on his desk, which according to Coran are space grass fibers woven together to create something similar to Earth paper.  
The pencil's and pens he'd found hidden at the bottom of his wardrobe when he'd been snooping the first night onboard the ship, a little gift from whoever had previously owned the room 10,000 years ago. 

He'd also found a busted tablet that he haven't had the time for Pidge to fix for him and while he's made an attempt himself he just didn't have the tools and Pidge would kill him if he took her things without asking. The paper has diagrams and battle plan's written down on them in his chicken scratch.  


He knows it's kinda weird, the only reason he'd even started doing them was because it had been weird having nothing but battle strategy and piloting lessons to then just have nothing, for the structure in his life to just fall away.  
He hasn't shown them to anyone yet, his stratergies and plan's really aren't that good. He usually hides them in one of his rooms draws but simply hadn't had the time before they'd be called into battle. 

He scoops the paper and pens in his arm, sliding open the closest draw with his foot and dumping them inside. He doesn't shower, the spray of hot water would just wake him up and all he wants to do is sleep right now. 

So, he peels himself out of the healing pod suit and slips into the night clothes he'd discovered. He quickly goes through the motions of his nightly routines. He brushes his teeth and applies his nighttime skin care cream and then snaps the sleeping eye mask onto his forehead and places the headphones (technically they belong to Pidge) he'd 'found' on his ears. 

He's asleep almost instantly, eye mask and headphones in place though he hardly needs them, exhaustion soon takes claim on his mind and body. 

\--- 

Nothing happens for several days, they go about their usual Voltron business; training, saving whole planets and hundreds of lives without any sign of Lotor or any other big names, they break into ships and rescue prisoners and steal data (Pidge steals the data, they just tag along to make sure she doesn't get shot or captured herself). 

The only truly weird thing is his team. He finds Keith follow him around like a shadow, it's discreet (kind of but not really), Hunk or Pidge will try and drag him into staying with them, despite him not knowing a great deal about tech or having a big interest in cooking. Shiro even tries to drag him into extra training whenever he see's him alone (he'd only been able to shake Keith off of his trail twice so far and both times had ended in Shiro kicking his butt into the ground stopping only when his legs could barely hold his weight and he started puking his guts up. Hell, even Coran and Allura seem unwilling to allow him to wander around alone. 

It's weird, really weird because it's not like it's his first time in a healing pod. He's spent the most time in there out of all of them and this... Overbearing protectiveness is starting to grate on his nerves. 

He kinda thinks his... Meeting with Lotor spooked them more then it did him but maybe the effects are delayed on him or something because he definitely registers discomfort when he hears them discussing the prince, this new player in their war with Zarkon. 

But he lets it go, using Blue's calming presence in his mind to calm his slowly growing annoyance. They're just worried, Despite all the damage Lotor had done to him and his equipment being repaired in record time. 

Coran had made quick work of the dents and broken tech in his helmet, he sits around and listens to Coran chatter on, he mostly tunes the other out but he vaguely remembers what he'd been told. Pidge had tinkered around with their communicators (with some help from Hunk). He doesn't even have any scars from being beaten with his helmet. 

It of course all falls apart a week later. They're ambushed, the castle is too easily invaded and they wake up, alarms blazing with Allura shouting down the comms, fighting for their lives, droids and foot soldiers seemingly flooding the halls of their home. 

\--- 

"We really must stop meeting like this." Lotor purrs into his ear as his head is yanked backwards harshly, the rest of his body is pressed harder against one of his lion's hanger walls, his back bends and he can feel his body ache around the stress. He thinks he can hear his ribs creek with the force he's being pressed forward with. He hates that he's caught like this, again with Lotor inches from him. 

He'd fought off what droids he could and dressed in his armour as quickly as he could, with a speed rivalling Keith he had cleared a path and had rushed to his lion with an urgency he hadn't felt before. Discomfort and anger rolled along their bond and he had to make sure she was okay. 

He let's out a pained hiss, eyes flickering to his (yet again) chipped and sparking helmet and Bayard to his side, laying uselessly on the floor where they'd been thrown. (Honestly, just how easy where they to break? Just how strong was Lotor?) 

Lotor had spotted him racing though the halls on his own and he'd followed, made it his mission to seclude him from the others, breaking the control panels for the doors behind him and gone for the helmet when his back had been turned, he'd only been making sure his baby was alright. 

Lotor was more then likely trying to make sure nobody interrupted them this time. He'd struggled as hard as he could but the prince was just stronger then him. He'd been overpowered too easily, not without landing a solid hit from his Bayard on the guys chest plate, it hadn't done a lot of damage but it had been satisfying to land a hit on the creep, satisfying to see the burn mark his armour, see the mark that had left scorch marks on the others chest plate. 

Lance feels an uncomfortable shiver run up his spine as he feels Lotor lean in closer. His team would notice and come to his rescue, they'd know something was wrong when he didn't respond to their calls. He'd be okay. They'd get to him in time. He trusted them to save him, just like the last time. 

"Yeah. I'm getting pretty tired of seeing your ugly mug too." Lance manages to grit out, he rolls his arms and flexes his hands, despite the restrictive and crushing grip Lotor has on his wrists; only to groan aloud at the flaring pain in his right arm, definitely broken or at least dislocated. Lotor coo's softly behind him and releases his hold on his hair (he's grateful for that small mercy at the very least). 

There's a hand on his hip, roaming the flesh covered in just his flight suit. Lotor's hand, warm and large rests heavily on the slight dip of his waist, fingers kneading the poorly protected flesh there, he can feel claws catching on his flight suit, tearing the fabric and scratching at his skin. 

A nose begins nudging at the shell of his ear, soft puffs of air ticking the sensitive flesh. He shivers, hunching his shoulders and tucking his chin to his chest in a vain attempt at distancing himself from Lotor. He thinks he hears the faintest of amused chuckles from the prince behind him. 

"The Blue Paladins truly know how to be amusing but it's alright, I find that part of you alluring unlike your team I'm sure. They must find your jokes so annoying." He purrs, claws digging into  his flesh, causing him to gasp in pain. 

"You don't know anything about my friends, so keep your gob shut you royal prat." He growls, His and Blue's anger seem to resonate together and he feels the raging waves rise high in his chest. He refuses to believe Lotor's lies, won't let himself be manipulated so easily. Lotor merely laughs at him, crowding him closer to the hangar wall and breathing down his neck. 

"Protective of them, aren't you? How sweet, how precious, but do they deserve such loyalty?" Lotor purrs his question at him, a low rumble tumble's out of Lotor's throat. Lance can't but feel the uncomfortable twist in his stomach as those vibrations rattle against his chest. He doesn't dare bite out a harsh retort or a snarky remark, remebring what Coran has said to him a few days ago, while the older man has been beating the last of the dents from his helmet. 

Coran had told him, in greater detail then Allura had delved into about the Galra Prince killing his lover, the previous blue paladin in a seemingly blind fit of rage when his predecessor wanted to break up when the war had become a looming threat. It was beyond creepy that he also had a... an Infatuation with him. 

"So is that what you do? Creep on, manipulate and then kill the blue paladin's when you grow tired of us?" He grits out, clamping his eyes shut and expecting some kind of outburst from Lotor but there's only a brief, tight and painful grip on his hip, claws digging into his thigh and burying themselves deeper into his flesh. A quiet sigh, he breaths deeply when he feels claws slide out of him. 

A single clawed finger begins tracing shapes into his flight suit, into the soft flesh underneath the thin fabric, he can feel the wetness of his own blood seeping and rubbing along his skin. 

"...you heard about that? It was unfortunate but they wanted to leave me and I couldn't have that. We were in love after all." 

Lance is briefly overwhelmed by a terrifying rage rattling around in his head that he struggles to even identify and pin it to Blue. He's never heard her this angry before. He hardly even notices when there's a sudden warm, slimy heat against his jaw and it takes him a few moments longer to realise that Lotor is running his tongue along his jaw, Kissing and sucking at the flesh there. 

He cries out in panic and tries to struggle away, Lotor quickly presses him harder into the wall, his free hand snaking its way up to his neck. Blue growls threateningly, the sound bouncing around the Hangar. 

Lotor's hand wraps too easily around his neck, squeezing a single time, unrelenting until Lance finds his body stilling against his will, there's a content humming noise from Lotor who tilts his head to the side ever so slightly, allowing him to have a better angle to attack his jaw. 

Lotor leans in closer, Lance's body pressed flush against a wall and Lotor's larger body. He can feel Lotor's... Interest (dick. His alien bone zone, his baloney pony, the D train, his schlong and tallywhacker (how the hell does he know so many words for a guy's dick???)) poking at his back, he arches away but Lotor just seems to lean into him more. 

Lance swears he can hear the quietest purring noise from behind him but he pushes it down and away as anxiety hangs around him, he tries not to focus on the sloppy sounds so close to his ear but even Blue's attempts at distraction don't work for long if at all. 

When Lotor does pull away its with a wet popping noise. Lance struggles to hear anything over his now suddenly loud, panting breaths and pounding heart beat as Lotor's hand falls away from his neck.

There's a gentle caresses to his cheek, which he realises are now damp with tears he hadn't realised he had shed.

"I tried so hard to convince him to stay but he just wouldn't listen... So I killed him for it but I know you will be different, I won't make the same mistakes I made with him. I won't let you get away as easily as him, My precious little Lance." 

Lotor purrs with a hand trailing down his jaw and then, before he can think to say anything else (snarky or otherwise)  his head is being pulled back and rammed into the wall. Darkness meets him almost immediately, Blue's desperate and scared voice fading from his mind as he loses consciousness. 

\--- 

When he wakes up its to the softness of a bed, it's not his, Hunk's or Pidge's or even Keith's either. (Yes, he's crashed in Hunk and Pidge's room a number of times when his nightmares had gotten too much and he'd only slept with Keith in his bed twice, both times when Hunk and Pidge had both been in healing pods.) 

No, their beds on the castle are soft but firm. He sinks too easily into this bed, as if it was one giant goose feathered pillow. 

His dazed mind takes a moment to register that the room is much grander and much larger then any of his teammates bedrooms onboard the castle, despite perhaps Allura's but he's never seen her room before so- he shakes his head to clear his thoughts, regretting it instantly at the painfully throbbing that greets him. 

He groans aloud, hanging his head and cupping it in his hands. When it subsides enough for him to look around again he notes he's been laid back on a pile of plush pillows and his body is swamped in soft, silk blankets. 

He almost chuckles weakly, it reminds him of this one time when he was younger, he'd gotten ill while his parents had been out of town on their anniversary. His older sisters hadn't known what to do for him and simply made him drink half a bottle of medicine and then bundled him up in bed with blankets and pillows from around the house. 

He'd ended up even sicker. He (regretfully) pulls himself from his memories and pushes the homesickness down until he can hardly feel the familiar ache in his heart. He turns his focus back on to the room.

The room is decorated with ornate, floral patterns running along ceiling beams and pillars alike. It's all very pretty and welcoming despite Lance not actually knowing where he is but at least be remembers what happened and can take an educated guess. 

This is Lotor's room or guest room on his ship. He's been abducted. His team hadn't been able to save him in time. He doesn't let himself linger on the bitter thoughts curling themselves around his mind. 

He's very likely millions of light years from their castle ship and who knows how much damage that surprise attack had done on the ship and his friends. He kicks the blankets off of him with a frustrated shout but freezes as he stares down at himself. 

His armour is gone completely, no trace of it left. All he's been left in his flightsuit and even then that seems to have been cut down. The arms are still there but it's been cut to reveal his calfs and thighs. He's left in the equivalent of Space booty shorts (Flattering on him in any other situation that didn't involve by being kidnapped by a giant purple dickwad who was obsessed with him.) But that isn't the worst of it, there's a thick metal encasing his foot, with a chain trailing down and off of the bed.  

He can see that the chain ends in the centre of the room, where's it's been bolted to the floor. He won't be able to pry that off with his bare hands, he'd need a power tool at the very least. He lays back, lifting and stretching his leg's in the air. 

Whatever the metal is made out of it feels lightweight, there's just a dull pressure around his ankle that is easily ignorable. He doubts he'd even notice it if it wasn't visible. 

He decides he can't just sit around and wait for something to happen, he needs to try and find some weak spot in this room. He needs to try and escape or contact his team. 

He creeps around the room, rubbing his hands over anything and everything in hopes of finding some secret in here. A secret exit maybe? Royal people always had hidden passages and stuff right? In the films they usually did anyway.

He twists and pulls at the bedposts, hoping that a secret door or anything will appear. He gazes cautiously at the luxurious bed, discomfort rolling in his gut. It's much too large and extravagant, he's not used to seeing such... Lavish features let alone being allowed to sleep on them. 

His eyes flicker to the doors he can see, He can enter one of the rooms, the bathroom but the chain strains against his ankle as he stands in the large rooms centre. He can only move a certain distance around the room, he realizes with a sickening turn of his stomach. He can make it to the shower, though it will put a strain on his ankle. 

The other door is obviously the only entrance and exit. His trailing touches and prodding fingers hadn't uncovered any secret openings.

With a muttered curse he starts towards the door, going as close as the chain allows him but pauses as he spots  the handprint scanner. He's seen them before on other Galra ships and without Keith, Shiro or Pidge he won't be able to unlock it. 

He throws his hands in the air and shouts out in frustration, momentarily defeated and angry, just as the doors slide open and, who else but Lotor strides in.

Lance is instantly defensive, stumbling back to put room between them both and baring his teeth in a show of his displeasure, his hostility at being kidnapped, at this whole situation. 

"You!" He hisses, pointing an accusing finger at the prince who simply offers him an absurdly charming smile and a raised eyebrow as if his anger was entertaining.

"Yes, me. Did you miss me my love?" Lotor purrs, placing a covered serving dish down on a small table before he darts forward and grabs at his wrist. He cries out in surprise as Lotor brings him forward, pressing him up against his warm chest. Lotor isn't in armor anymore, donning simple dark blue pants and a cream colored shirt that hangs off of his frame and curves.

He can feel and hear Lotor sniffing his hair, rubbing his face against it like some kind of weird, space cat. It takes a moment for Lance to realise Lotor is scenting him, just like a cat does its possessions. 

"G-get off of me!" He cries, shoving hard at his captors chest and surprisingly Lotor lets him stumble further away. 

They examine each other for a few moments. Lance glaring and Lotor smiling sweetly, eyes raking over his form, lingering on his exposed legs. He can feel his hands tremble, with anger or fear he doesn't know. 

He's well aware that his legs spindly things, long and thin but they hide the muscle and power of a professional runner. (He'd been his old schools long distance runner before he'd been accepted into The Garrison.) 

"This won't last. They'll come for me." He promises breaking himself from his  thoughts and the silence that has fallen around the room, he balls his hands into fists, they still tremble and he doesn't know how to make them stop. 

"Oh?" Lotor responds, like his declaration is the most interesting thing he's heard all day. He takes a step forwards and Lance is quick to take two backwards.

"What makes you think I'll let them? Or that they'll even come for you? Surely your not worth the hassle of attacking y fleets? The blue paladin's are usually the most replaceable to Volteon. But not to me, We're in love after all." He says, voice suddenly dark as if daring him to challenge his statement. 

Good thing he can't turn down a challenge then. Lotor's declaration of 'their' love sends a violent shiver down his spine. He slams a hand against his chest and glares at Lotor with as much of his hatred as he can force into his face. He tries his damnedest to ignore the rest of Lotor's words. His team would come for him, just like they had gone after Allura. They wouldn't leave him, even if he was replaceable... Right? 

"Ha! You kidnapped me! If you think I even like you after that you must be crazy! I have no an interest in staying here with a sick freak like you and-" 

His words are cut off as Lotor snarls, storming forward and slapping him hard across the face. The suddenness of the strike has him stumbling backwards and tripping over his own feet, the chain catching on his ankles and sending his sprawling on the floor. 

Shocked and dazed he stares up at Lotor who snarls down at him, sharp teeth bared in hostility and glinting in the lighting. He can feel stinging along his cheek and a wetness rolling down his cheek. Slowly he touches his tingling face and looks down at his hand, eyes widening at the red smeared across his fingers. 

"I would hold your tongue, pet! Don't make me be harsher with you then I need to be. I will make you love me." 

He recovers some of his bravado, even though his hands shake as he speaks and he can feel his blood drip off of his chin. He's in deep water now, enemy territory. Lotor is the only thing keeping him from the Druids or torture, maybe worse. It would be wise to do whatever he has to to stay in the Prince's good graces, he should watch his tongue and keep his wits in check, but of course he doesn't. 

"Fuck you. I will never love you." He spits out, glaring up at Lotor who seems to seethe with his words, shaking with the force of his anger. Yellow eyes gleam down at him in anger before it melts away and a sickly sweet smile replaces it. Dread curls itself in his chest. 

He's being hauled to his feet the next moment, held in the air with one hand around his throat as Lotor brings them closer and squeezes his arse at the same time with the other hand. He lets out a strangled yelping sound, struggling and thrashing uselessly in the air. 

"Time will change that and if that can't help you then the Druids will certainly be able to make some... desired improvements." Lotor promises, eyes flashing darkly.

He's dropped to his feet soon after and he barely manages to stay balanced. Lotor is already turning away. Lance is left shaking at Lotor's words, he brings a hand up and cups his bleeding cheek. 

"Now. Let's enjoy ourselves and get comfortable. We'll be spending a lot of time together, I brought you some food." 

His mouth waters as his eyes land on the fruit sitting on the now revealed plate, they sit in a golden bowl (because of course Lotor eats from golden table wear, he probably has a golden spoon and hell, maybe he has a golden cutlery set. It wouldn't be that surprising). 

He hasn't seen or eaten anything but food goo in the few months that they've been out here, that alone is almost enough to have him stumbling forward and stuffing his face but he catches himself and scowls, stepping further away from the temptation waiting on a golden platter. 

"I won't eat anything you give me. How do I know you haven't drugged it? You seem like the type of guy to roofie someone." 

Lotor gives him a blank stare, probably not understanding what the hell a roofie is but sighs and lifts a piece of fruit to his own lips and eats it. 

"You see? Perfectly safe." Lotor says and patiently watches as he hesitates before cautiously stepping forward. He is starving. He'd skipped dinner after throwing his guts up after yesterday's training session with Shiro went too far and their leader had had to carry him back to his room because his legs refused to work with him and he'd missed breakfast. He's absolutely starving... And Lotor seems fine... 

As soon as he eats the first piece he knows he's made a mistake, just by the expression of pure delight on Lotor's face. But nothing happens, not that he registers anyway. 

"What?!" He hisses, glaring up as Lotor smiles down at him.

"You're already so willing... I already own you but I'm surprised at how easy winning your heart is turning out to be". He muses aloud, leaning forward towards him and grinning sweetly at him. 

Lotor practically towers over him, it makes him feel small, uncomfortable and powerless and he takes a few cautious steps backwards. Lotor slams his foot down on the chain and he jolts to a stop. There's an ugly smile gracing the Prince's face now, it's cruel and twisted at the corners. 

"Don't you dare back away from me." He grits out. 

"If you think you can j-just claim to own me, which you don't asshole! You call me easy and expect me to just fall down at your feet?! I don't want to be anywhere near you?! You're insane!" He shouts, balling his hands into fists and, childishly he sticks his tongue out at Lotor, just to be a little shit. 

His eyes are squeezed shut but he hears a harsh, ratting inhale of breath- his only warning that anything is about to happen. Lotor's hand is wrapped around his throat, his other pushing at his chest so he stumble's backwards. Immediately his eye's snap open and his hands grip at the Prince's wrist, he shouts out. 

His butt digs into the corner of a drawer, Lotor effortlessly hoists him higher, and continues until his back hits solid wall. 

Lotor settles himself inside of his legs, leaning in and crowding his space. He definitely feels small and powerless now. A fearful, startled squeak slips past his lips as Lotor's hand moves from his chest to one of his exposed thighs. For the briefest of moments he wonders if the Prince will dig his claws into the tender flesh there, make him pay for his disrespect with pain and blood; like the scratches on his cheek from earlier. Instead he begins to kneed the flesh like he had done his hip much earlier. 

"Be careful little paladin, my infatuations may keep you safe and locked inside this room, away from my men and my fathers wrath but test my temper and I will make you understand the dynamics we have here. Do you understand Lance?" Lotor breaths out, the quietness of his voice has Lance on edge and he feels himself nod, eyes wide as he stares up at Lotor bearing down on him. 

There's a content noise from Lotor, eyes narrowing and eyes flickering over his face before he leans forward and claims his lips in a suffocating and demanding kiss. He tries to kick Lotor off of him but he can't do much (powerless. Useless. Weakling. His mind spits unhelpfully at him) while he's pinned to the wall and sitting on a drawer with Lotor spreading his legs apart, a distressed noise vibrates in his throat. 

"Now, perhaps you'd tell me what your name is short for. If I recall we were rudely interrupted the last time I asked." Lotor says once he pulls away from his lips, his breathing is heavy with eyes blazing down at him. 

Lance shakes where he sits, still pinned to the wall. He offers a scowl in response,  biting down hard on the inside of his mouth when the pressure around his throat and thigh turns painful. He refuses to give Lotor the satisfaction of knowing he's hurting him, not as long as he still has lucid thoughts in his brain and fight left in his body. 

Though he knows, logically he shouldn't push Lotor anymore then he has for today. It really wouldn't be wise, especially with the prince's hand squeezing his throat and the looming threat of the Druids hanging over his head. 

"...Lancelot." He mumbles. Immediately the painful pressure leaves his body, though the hands remain, resting against his skin as a silent reminder, a warning. 

"Hmmm? Again, I didn't quite catch that." Lotor prompts, smiling down at him as if he's won some great victory.

"...My name is Lancelot." He says, voice louder this time. 

"...Lancelot..." Lotor says to himself before leaning in a catching his lips in a bruising kiss. 

"It's a beautiful name." Lotor praises against his lips and he hates how he feels heat rush to his face, flushing his skin at the compliment. God damn his weakness for the things! 

"A name fitting for a beautiful warrior such as you." Lotor continues to praise him, peppering light kisses across his face. 

He squirms where he sits, uncomfortable with all this attention, especially considering how unwelcome it is right now. 

"Get off of me!" He grits out, turning his face away from Lotor in the hope of keeping Lotor off of his lips. He feels fingers stiffen around his neck again and worries that the prince will start strangling him again. Instead he steps away, both hands resting on his knees, massaging the skin there and regarding him in silence. 

"Yes...Of course, this is a big change for you after all. You need time to adjust. I shouldn't expect drastic changes in just a day..." Lotor says aloud before walking away from him, heading towards the door. 

He stays still, starring after Lotor with his legs spread and dangling over the edge of the drawer. Lotor pauses when he reaches the door. 

"I think I'll leave you to... settle in, this was all rather abrupt of me I suppose... So, I'll see you tomorrow Lance and we can enjoy ourselves properly." 

Lotor says as he presses a hand to the lock and steps out into a corridor, barely glancing over his shoulder at him as the doors slide shut. 

He doesn't dare move for a few minutes, instead digging his legs against the edge of the dresser. There's a sudden white noise in his ears , a screaming, pounding voice of panic in his mind and his limbs feel like lead, which makes moving just a tad difficult. 

When the annoying buzzing and pounding finally end he slides off of the dresser and heads immediately for the bed, he's sudden incredibly tired and heavy. He can feel blissful unconsciousness creep up on him as soon as his head hits the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short segment of the teams reaction and then Lance Suffers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally Scrambled together a new chapter! Ayyy! 
> 
> I think I kinda rambled on during some parts and it's not Beta'd by anyone so spelling mistakes are probs there. 
> 
> (I have no idea where this story is going but it's a kind of a fun ride and not just a huge mess, right?) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

The team watched in dismay as they witnessed their blue paladin be molested and then stolen from them by Prince Lotor.  
The worst part being that they hadn't been able to even stop him.  
They can only assume the worst as to what Lotor is going to put their friend through.

Hunk sits, sobbing in his seat, face cupped in his hands and hunger over as Coran pats the yellow paladin on the shoulder, though the mechanic's eyes stayed trained on the video feed, his own tears rolling in thick streams down his face.  
Their Mechanic's pain goes unseen by the others, all too caught up in their own emotions to notice his.  
Lance would have noticed. Coran thinks miserably to himself and uses his free hand to rub furiously at his eyes.  
His grief is quickly giving way to anger, at Lotor and the Galra but also at himself; He'd allowed for someone he cared for to be taken from him again.

Quietly he excuses himself from the room and quickly leaves, patting Hunk once more on the back before briskly the control deck to grieve and rage in private.

Pidge sat in her own seat, computer discarded and smashed at the other end of the room; from where she'd thrown it in a fit of grief induced rage.  
Now however she say hunched and curled into herself as Lotor began to press Lance harder against the wall and press himself even closer to their friend.  
The panicked, scared look on their Blue Paladin's face as Lotor begins lapping at his jaw and neck has her feelings sick. 

Lance's head is soon rammed into the wall with a sickeningly loud thud that seemed to echo in the mostly quiet command room.  
She can only be thankful that Lance falls unconscious quickly. 

She flinches hard when Lances body goes limp and falls to the ground like that. His body looked lifeless, like a corpse. She doesn't want to linger on that thought.

She hates more then anything else that they'd allowed for this to happen, that they'd been so underprepared to be invaded in their own home that they'd loose one of their own so easily... She's lost a brother figure yet again and that's what has her rushing from the room with tears in her eyes.

Allura lets the recording skip back to the beginning, eyes glued to the interaction between Lotor and Lance.  
She can see the panic and terror in Lance's face, turned away as it is.  
She can see how the fear slips past his confident facade as Lotor leans in closer and despite watching it countless times already she cringes at Lotor's molesting and flinches at the soft thud as Lance crumples to the floor.

But more importantly she see's the way Lotor scoops her unconscious Blue Paladin into his arms, cradling his slumped figure close to his chest. An arm under his knees and his other pressed on the small of her paladin's back.  
Lotor spins on his heel, heading back towards his ship that's docked onto there, barking orders to retreat now that they have what they'd come for. 

That alone sends a violent shiver of anger down her spine, that Lotor would dare invade their home just to steal Lance from them, just to prove he could.  
Her anger is quickly overpowering her shock and grief.

Slowly she turns to her remaining paladin's, takes in their grief at loosing their own.

Hunk is sobbing still but Shiro stands by his side and offers what little comfort he can, though they all know Lance would have taken the position up and miraculously managed to calm his best friend down.  
They are all at a loss of how to comfort the yellow paladin. 

Shiro looks tired and lost, not as devastated as Hunk, he had lost his best friend and a boy who was as close as family, Pidge had lost another brother figure to the Galra.

Shiro is also devastated he'd lost not only a paladin and a friend but also a pillar of support, a source of comfort and easy warmth and laughter.

His shoulders are slumped and there's a crinkle to his brows; sad and angry that gives away the guilt and panic gripping him.  
He's obviously beating himself up over this, though it is hardly his fault.  
They'd all been unprepared for this, despite their hovering and increased security and surveillance; they had never imaged Lotor would attack their home. 

And Keith... Keith hadn't stayed long, had left immediately after they'd watched the recording once, storming down to the training deck to take his rage and grief out on the bot's.  
It was a predictable move for the red palain but she hadn't expected such a violent reaction from him, but then again he had been the one to volunteer to watch over Lance after his first meeting with Lotor, obviously unsettled greatly by the encounter; more so then any of them.  
Which was strange considering they could hardly stand each other most days and we're always bickering.  
So why did he seem to care so much?

She pushes those thoughts away and straightens herself, there will be time to ponder the red and blue paladin's friendship another time; preferably when they are together again.

"We have no time to grieve, we must act quickly if we want our Blue Paladin back." She says, addressing the paladin's in the room with her with steal in her eyes 

When her remaining Paldadin's look up to her she can see the determination in their gazes, can feel it in the buzz of the air.  
They will get their Lance back. 

A sorrowful yet determined roar can be felt along their bond, thrumming loudly and very much alive as they call Keith, Pidge and Coran back to the command deck and begin a plan of attack.  
They've already wasted far too much time to dawdle anymore.

\---

"Back off! You creepy, fucking furry bastard!" He screams, grabbing at the nearest object he can find and lobs it at Lotor.  
It's admittedly only a pillow but he keeps throwing them, scooching further and further back until he's run out of ammunition and Lotor  
is wrapping a clawed hand around the chain and yanking him forward with a growl. He screams and thrashes as Lotor looms over him, pinning him to the mattress. 

He shouts out any profanities he can think of; Earthen and alien alike, English, Spanish and German, any that come to mind, he even makes up a few.

He kicks out at the bastard in a vain attempt to not be man handled, the chain clinking and making a backdrop of noise that is easily drowned out by his struggle.

He only ends up with aching fists and despite his struggles Lotor flips him over and pins him down on his chest, wrenching both of his arms behind of his back to handcuff them. 

He hisses in pain as his arms protest against the angle and goes still so he doesn't accidentally dislocate his goddamn arms.  
He pants into the silk blankets and shakes slightly, mind running wild at the though of what being handcuffed must mean, what Lotor has in store for him.  
He hopes beyond hope that Lotor isn't about to force himself on him. He really doesn't want to be raped today or you know, ever. 

He get that it's probably going to happen, has resigned himself to that fact, unless of course he's rescued soon because he's not about to willingly let his kidnapper into his pants. He just has to hope his team can get to him fast enough; he knows they'll try their damnedest.

Lotor's hands only linger on his hips for a moment, tracking down to his ass and then further down to massage the back of his thighs. He shivers at the touch and goes still, ceasing his struggle.

Lotor eventually lets him crawl pathetically onto his knees once his arms are secured behind him, it's difficult and he curses and breaths heavily during his struggle to get up. 

He rotates his shoulders to try and lose the ache but Lotor is pulling him off the bed and upright, he snarls something in Galran and the chain around his ankle falls to the floor with a soft thud.

He's barely given a second to find his balance before he's being marched out of the room and down a labyrinth of corridors.  
Lotor talks constantly as they walk, a stream of seemingly never ending chitchat and Lance tunes him out; its a surprise seeming as he's the one who usually can't stand the silence lingering in the ships corridors and in his own head but whatever Lotor has to say he has little interest in.

So instead he tries to memorise the route; get some idea of the ships layout so that he can escape with ease because that's what Shiro would probably do in this situation.  
He memorizes the winding paths of the ship they walk down easily, it's a fairly common Galra ship from what he can tell. It's got the same dingy lighting and Spooky corridors. 

He's surprised at the lack of patrols or security though, they only pass two sentry bots but no other actual Galra cross their paths.  
It's bizarre for Zarkon's only kid to be able to walk the halls of his ship with his prisoner without at least one escort.  
It just doesn't make sense and puts him on edge.  
But he's not about to ask Lotor, the prick would probably expect something back in return. 

When they finally seem to get to their destination, Lotor palms the lock on the door and he's lead inside.  
Fluorescent white lights blind him momentarily and he staggers forward, blinking rapidly. 

He startles to a stop as his eyes land on a singular chair in the centre of the room, his blood freezes in his veins and panic pulses against his skull.

Torture, just great. 

His eyes dart around the new room and freeze on the only other figure standing in the room.  
He'd recognise those cloaks and masks anywhere. 

A Druid.  
It's head turns to face them and a shiver runs up his spine; it leaves a tingling sensation in the tips of his fingers and toes.

Lotor seems to notice his hesitance and smirks at him, obviously enjoying his fear a great deal. The dick.  
Lotor tugs hard on his restraints and he  staggers forward. He struggles against the princes hold as he faces the chair. 

His breath catches and he feels dread fill his stomach.  
He bites out curses, he stammers over some of them but they go ignored and so instead of wasting his breath he focuses on kicking out at the dick's face. 

His attempts hardly seem to even entertain the prince, let alone have an effect on him. There's a muttered Galran phrase and the cuffs drop from his wrists, he doesn't get to celebrate or rub feeling back into them before he's spun around he's pushed away from Lotor.

The backs of his knees slam into the chair and he falls into it, he's quick in attempting to stand back up and fight against the inevitable pain he's about to experience but Hell if he's about to just roll over and let it happen.  
But then Lotor is there and pinning his arms against the armrests of the chair, leaning in far too close and smirking at him.  
New cuffs spring from the hard, metal of the chair and encase his wrists, a matching pair of ankle cuffs are quick to follow.

Lotor's smirk shifts more into a proper smile admiring him as he yanks his wrists backwards and tries to kick out with his feet in a fruitless attempt to free himself.  
He's only grateful his mouth hasn't been gagged though he's pretty sure the Galra like hearing people in pain.  
Sick bastards probably get off to it he thinks bitterly and e continues to struggle on his bonds. 

"I think he's ready Druid. You can do as my mother has asked now." Lotor addresses the witch for the first time though a hand comes to brush at his cheek.  
He sneers, snarling aloud and whips his head away from the touch; only for a new pair of hands to grab at his face and yank it backwards.  
His fight is lost in his sea of fear and dread as he stares up at the golden orbs of a Galran witch, the mask having been removed at some point during his struggle.

The hands on his face feel burning hot against his too cool skin and he swallows down his nerves and forces a smile. 

Fake it till you make it he forces himself to remember.  
Annoy Lotor as much as possible without getting killed he adds on as an after thought, it makes his smile just a tad less forced. 

"H-hey lady, the names Lance but you can call me you're destiny." He quips and winces as sharp nails dig into his face, mere inches from his eyes, other fingers dig into his cheeks and jaw line.  
The Druid smiles wildly at him, a touch of madness on the edges of her eyes and too sharp teeth glinting in the overbearing light. 

"Your pet is very amusing your majesty." She says, her grip lessens on his face (and he's grateful for that) but her left hand begins to lazily brush his cheek. He's scared and confused, It's a too soft of a gesture for a Druid to be doing. Lotor he could understand; the guy was delusional and in love with him but a Druid caressing his face? 

It didn't feel right and sent a jolt of anxiety shooting throughout his body that even Lotor's delusional love couldn't give him.  
He strains against his restraints again even as Lotor hums in acknowledgement.  
His eyes flicker from the Druid to rest on the prince who is leaning against the wall and watching this all with mild interest on his face.

"Yes yes, I'm very aware of his charms. Now simply do what Hagger has asked of you and then get on with my demands. I'm sure the feed is all set up?" Lotor comments dryly, looking down at his nails. 

"But of course sire, I'll get started on the broadcast." The Druid replies and dips her head to the prince.  
He isn't sure where to look but he can gather what's about to happen. 

He's going to be tortured for information or to send some kind of sick message by Hagger's orders and it's going to be broadcasted to, more then likely, his friends. 

"I-I thought you were obsessed with me? Is this the treatment all your other obsessions get?" He asks. He doesn't want to meet Lotor's gaze but he refuses to drop his eyes once they share eye contact. 

\---

He smiles as the Druid connects them to the castle because he's relieved to see his friends.  
They all look like shit, Hunk and Pidge have red in their eyes and all of them share deep bags under their eyes.  
Shiro probably has the darkest bags and he can only image how the older man is beating himself up over this, though it's hardly his fault. 

Lotor is the only one at fault here, maybe him as well for being so weak and allowing this to happen in the first place but his team have nothing to blame themselves for; he only hopes they know that.

But their faces seem to light up when they see him, he can only image his does the same; its a shame that he's not with them; where he belongs and is instead about to be tortured to send some kind of sick message. 

"Lance!" Hunk cries and pushes forward to the front of the group. He flexes his hands and smiles, he can feel himself relax just by hearing his best friends voice. 

"Hey Hunk, looking good big man." He says, he can hear his best friends sigh of relief but a cough from the corner of the room disrupts his calm and has his smile dropping and his eyes flickering to Lotor who's starring at him. There's a soft frown on Lotor's face and he shakes his head; a clear indicator he's not meant to be doing something but the bastard didn't tell him he had to follow any rules, so he'll do whatever the fuck he wants; consequences be damned. 

He frowns at the prince, a soft voice calling his name has him starting back at the video feed.  
"Lance?" Keith asks, voice much too quiet for the red paladin and he cracks the biggest grin he can manage just to piss off Lotor. 

"Heya, Mullet. I'm good, though I doubt it's gonna last. There's a Druid in here and Prince Prissy Pants is kinda giving me the stink eye right now."

He shifts his eyes back to Lotor who is no longer leaning against the wall and is instead standing, scowling at him. He keeps smiling and quirks an eyebrow to the dick; daring him to do something.  
They both know what he's about to go through and nothing he does now is going to improve his situation. He can take as many risks as he likes right now.

"Image what his face would look like if I told you guys he's a fucking delusional furry with a hard on for a guy who's never going to love him, hilarious right?" 

He says, chuckling but it's fairly obviously he's not laughing at the joke, he's laughing at Lotor and his sick fascination. 

He doesn't lose eye contact with Lotor and he see's more then hears the growl from the prince. He sees the glint of sharp fangs in the lighting and eyes blazing. 

There's a sharp intake of breath from the video feed and he catches a glimpse of Shiro's face going pale; the man no doubt already knows what's about to happen for his outburst before Lotor storms forward, blocking his view of the feed. 

The Prince's teeth are bared and slams a fist into the side of his face.  
His head is send craning to the side. He groans aloud. 

His smile falls and he shuts his eyes to force out the sound of blood rushing to his ears and the pounding in his head. The damned fluorescent lighting doesn't help much. 

Lotor grabs at the fabric on his chest and drags him forward, it's painful considering his bound wrists and ankles but he doesn't let himself cry out, he hisses and squints at the prince.  
He shivers slightly at the pure outrage on the prince's face, 

"You'll pay for that Lance, mark my words. Mock my affections again and even my love won't protect you from what I will do to you." He growls out and then throws him back against the chair.  
He gasps at the hard impact on his back, he can hear his name being called from the feed, their voices desperate and scared. 

"Enough of this useless reunion, Druid start what you were ordered to do." Lotor growls and then walks back to his place on the wall.

"Paladin's of Voltron, Hagger sends her regards. Zarkon demands Voltron, refuse and your paladin will suffer."

"We will not surrender Voltron to you!" Allura says, voice steely and strong but her eyes flicker to him and he can see the apology in them.  
She has nothing to apologize for. He smiles at her, hoping she understands that.

"I see, well Blue Paladin; are you ready to experience true pain? To be broken beyond repair?" The Druid asks, though she sounds far too happy about this, they probably already knew about this outcome.  
The princess was far to stubborn to just hand over Voltron for one human. 

He forces a laugh and rolls his head back to look at the Druid, just so he doesn't have to look at the fear on his teammates faces or let them see the same emotion mirrored on his face.

"Sure, why not? I'm not going to break though. I'm kinda an annoying bastard and tough nut to crack." He says and then watches as the Druid smiles and raises her arms, purple lighting crackles around her fingers.  
It's almost pretty, the way her magic Sparks and snaps around her hands if he wasn't fully aware of what that stuff can do. 

"We will see about that." She mummers.  
Then she flicks her wrist and lighting shoots for him, striking him hard.

\----

The scream tears itself free of his throat the moment the lighting connects with him, his legs and arms spasm with the force of the lighting coursing through him.  
He can feel the witch's mind press against his own and he sas to scrunch his eyes just to attempt to keep her out. 

He can feel his skin split with the force of the lighting slashing against his skin., dancing down his arms until his fingers twitch and sing into the metal uselessly, making his nails chip and bleed. 

He slams his head against the headrest of the chair in the hopes of knocking himself out but that only leaves a thudding and pounding echoing in his head.  
He hasn't stopped screaming and the sound of his own cries, drowned out by the pain make it painfully difficult to keep the damned witch out of his mind. 

He won't let her in.  
He won't give her what she wants.  
She won't hurt his friends.  
They won't use him to hurt those he loves. 

The witch gives a shout and then the lighting stops and she backs off of his mind, he an hear her stagger away and Lotor barking an order that doesn't quiet reach his ears as the pounding of his blood takes over; flooding his hearing in painful noise. 

He bites his lip to stop the sob that threatens to rise from his throat as his eyes focus on his bleeding hands. He doesn't even want to image what the rest of him looks like. 

He can feel the tears pricking at the edges of his eyes and knows that he won't be able to stop them, he's always been terrible at stopping himself from crying when he's this far gone, when he's this overstimulated.

He can hear his team shout his name as the noise begins to fade from his ears, Hunk's voice dominant above them all, he sounds furious, spitting curses and dark promises faster then his groggy mind can catch up. The rest of the team sound like their doing something similar. 

But God, he hopes Hunk hasn't seen him cry- the big guy always cried when he cried. 

He isn't given a chance to reassure them as hands grab at his face and yank it back, he cries out in surprise and then whimpers as the claws return to dig into his face.  
His eyes flicker up to the enraged face of the Druid, she snarls down at him.

The only thing he knows next is pain. 

It lasts much longer then the last one, it last so long his voice goes silent from his screaming and he's sure his throat is torn and bleeding.  
It lasts so long he almost slips up, a treacherous voice in his mind tells him to give up, the pain will stop if he just lets go. 

And he's so tempered to because it hurts so badly...but His friends are far more important to him then anything else, even his own life. 

So he forces the voice away and continues to scream silently, gagging on nothing as he tries to suck in some air.  
Something cold curls in his gut but he can't focus on it, the pain consumes him until it feels as if it's all he's ever known. 

\----

The Druid gives an annoyed huff as he slumps, panting heavily and entire body shaking with the great big gulps of breath he breaths in.  
He's exhausted and the pain lingers, leaving him twitching as the last of the lighting runs through his system. He an hardly think straight with how much pain he's in. 

He struggles to even keep his eyes open; so he doesn't and let's them slip shut in the moments respite the witch is giving him. 

He's stubborn and they'd underestimated his willingness to protect his friends at any costs; even the cost of his own life.  
So what if the Druid has crazy magic he can't even begin to understand? He'll endure it just to keep the others from experiencing this themselves. 

He's stubborn and unrelenting; just like a storm at sea. 

There's a deafening roar in his ears then and a chill blossoms in his chest, it's sharp and cold and briefly painful and he gasps aloud, shivering as it unfurls outwards and towards his fingers and toes. 

"Give it up Paladin, succumb to me, all of his will go away if you do." The stupid witch purrs to him; distantly he can hear his team calling his name. He can't make out the exact words but he forces his eyes open and looks to the screen. 

They're begging him to just protect himself. He can tell just by their expressions and the frantic movement of their mouths and hands, their body language screams it to him. 

They want him to not be in pain anymore but that would mean putting them in danger and he could never purposely so that so he forces himself to smile's. He stares 

No, he can't image betraying any of them for a second. He'd much rather die. 

"I love you guys, none of this is your fault. God, I love you guys." He says, voice wobbling and hoarse slightly as he says it.  
He very much doubts Lotor would let the witch kill him but he's a little delusional with pain right now, so anything is possible. 

The cold surrounds him now, it's a soft tingling in the tips of his fingers and toes but he isn't worried, doesn't get the impression that he should be.  
Then the Druids lighting hits him again and he screams, his throat tears at the force of it yet again. 

The cold, icy feeling bites at his skin, tingling turning to sharp, stabbing pricking pain. It swells in his chest and then the cold is the last thing he feels before he blacks out. 

\---

When he wakes up its to Lotor's manic laughing and the shouting of his team.  
He moans and forces himself to sit but freezes when his eyes slide open.  
Lotor is staring at him with a wide smile on his face, delight in his eyes. 

"Oh, My dear Blue. I knew you were special and I was so right..." He purrs and walks forward, a hand snakes around his neck and he goes still.  
His team are saying something but it's drowned out by the sudden sound of his heart beat echoing in his ears.  
Where's the Druid? What on earth is Lotor talking about? 

"W-what are y-you talking about?" He croaks, his teeth chatter and he wonders when the room had gotten so cold.  
Lotor doesn't offer him any explanation, just keeps smiling at him.  
He addresses the recording but doesn't take his eyes off of him. 

"Princess Allura, perhaps you should inform your remaining paladin's what happens when a Paladin's bond is at its strongest... Or don't, it will make defeating you all so much easier." 

"It is a stroke of luck that I was attracted to the Blue Paladin, he is such a unique specimen...and now this discovery. He truly is so unique...and to think, he belongs entirely to me." Lotor chuckles, his hand leaves his neck and instead goes to caress his face. He goes to move away but Lotor's other hand strikes out lighting quick and grips his jaw.  
Lotor growls low in his throat before he stands and backs away. 

The bastard moves to stand directly in front of him, blocking his view of his team and their view of him.  
He can hear their shouting and cursing. 

"This will be the first and only transmission you will receive from me. You will not see your blue paladin again. Lotor out."  
The wall that had been illuminated by his team and the control deck flickers out at Lotor's words and the room darkens minutely. 

Silently Lotor sets him loose from his chair and if his limbs didn't feel like jelly and he wasn't freezing he would have bolted up and punched the fucker.  
Instead he shivers violently and suffers silently as Lotor hauls him to his feet and rebinds his hands behind his back. 

As Lotor spins him to clasp the cuffs on his wrists his breath stutters to a halt in his throat; there on the floor, laying in a crumpled mess with tendrils of ice, that turn the witches skin a tint of blue; it crawls over every inch of their skin in delicate looking patterns; there lies the Druid. 

"Beautiful kill, my Pet." Lotor purrs into his ear. He flinches.  
He's never killed before, maimed and injured sure but never actually killed... He feels violently sick and swallows down the bile that rises in his throat. 

"Think of what you could do with once you harnessed that power, the proper training would turn you into the Galra's greatest killer..." Lotor wonders aloud and sounds so star struck and excited that the bile rises right back up his throat and before he can stop it again he's hunching forwards and vomiting. 

It leaves a foul taste in his mouth but none fouler then the taste of Lotor shushing and comforting him; clawed hands run through his hair, nails catching on his scalp and he shivers.  
He wants to throw up again but he doubts he has much of anything left in his stomach. 

\---

When he regains some composure Lotor is quick to deposit him back into his room and replace the chain around his ankle.  
His vomiting must have drained him because he lets the bastard tuck him back into the bed with little to no struggle.  
He lets his kidnapper tuck him into bed for the second night in a row.  
Lotor leaves him, smiling at him as he goes to leave.  
At the doorway he pauses and turns to him, smile glinting in the slowly dimming lights. 

"My plans for you have changed some Lance, not a great deal but I'm sure We'll both greatly enjoy them..."  
And with that Lotor leaves him, he blanks out not shortly after.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns a little about what's happening to him and then some... Not so nice things happen to him. 
> 
> WARNING!!! - some kinda graphic descriptions of rape/sexual assault.   
> So don't read if that's upsetting/triggering for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, so again There's like some descriptions of Rape, so like don't read if that'll upset or trigger you.   
> (I honesty hate writing any remotely sexual content (sex stuff just makes me super uncomfortable) so I hated every line I wrote of this.) 
> 
> ...its been what? 4-6 months since I last updated?   
> Yeah...   
> But I finally did it, consider it an Xmas gift or something because there probs won't be an update for a while :/   
> And I know this is kind of short but I'm slept losing passion for writing this story. 
> 
> Also, as per usual for my stories it's my proofread, so all those typo's we all love will be there.

Lotor keeps him locked up in his room for the next few days. It feels like solitary confinement besides the daily visits from said ass bringing him food and water... Not to mention re-enforcing a few of his 'rules' and establishing what punishments might look like, the large bruise around his neck, in the shape of a pair of large hands and the other smaller ones littering his body are testament enough to that. 

He might be growing impatient... Lance really doesn't want to know what will happen when that patience does run out. 

He assumes it's been a few days, it's a lot harder to keep track of the days when they pass by in a painfully slow crawl and you're stuck in the same shitty room with a chain restricting your movements.   
He is so mind numbingly bored on the third day (or what he assumes is the third day) that he's taken up starting blankly up at the ceiling for hours on end or making his fingers bruise and bleed as he tries to pry the shackle off of his ankle. 

Surprisingly, despite having spent the majority of his time being asleep or just lounging around on Lotor's ship, he can't seem to summon any energy, he must look like hell without any of his skin care supplies on hand and he hasn't dragged himself to the lavish bathroom in a while either, his hair and skin must look like greasy mess'.   
And he sure as hell isn't about to ask Lotor for anything. 

He's checked the room again, numerous times, during his lethargic state for escape routes but given up entirely when nothing, not even a grate or a seemingly loose panel wouldn't budge underneath his grip.   
So, he's lounging on one of the armchairs in the room, legs thrown over the armrest and a blanket or two thrown over himself to keep away the chill that seems to follow him around now, ever since that torture room druid incident. 

Lotor still hasn't explained what the hell even happened back then but he's not quite that dumb (despite popular belief) that he can make his own educated guesses as to what happened. 

He's pretty sure that whatever happened he was the one that caused it, Lotor's reaction alone was proof enough of that, he'd been surprised; not necessarily angry or upset but he hadn't been expecting it; hadn't been expecting him to do... Do whatever he had done that day.   
Hadn't expected him to so easily kill that druid...   
He forces himself to not think of that. He can't think of that. 

Then there's the cold that seems to linger around him, almost as if it had settled in his bones- that has to be why he's so damn cold nowadays.

He knows Allura hasn't told them everything about being a Paladin or even everything about the Galra; she hadn't mentioned a prince until after he'd- they'd made contact with him; who knew what else was being kept from them? What enemy would they have to fight next without any prior knowledge of their existence?  
Was the druid incident apart of being a paladin? Was he somehow getting superpowers because he was a paladin?

He has too many questions and no answers. 

Maybe Allura doesn't know or suspect but then Coran surely would, being king Alfor's right hand man and everything, he would know, would have been there to face every enemy that could be alive now. 

He doesn't want to think of Coran keeping things from him- from them; the man was like an uncle to him, a family member he loved dearly, he didn't want to believe that either Altean was keeping information from them.   
Putting them in danger like that just wasn't like them... But if they thought it was 'protecting' them from something then they'd do it. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that both Altean's would do whatever they had to do to make sure their fragile human morals weren't broken.   
This is another train of thought he doesn't want to linger on much. 

So, he doesn't. He pushes those thoughts aside and focuses' on the pricking sensation in his fingers and sticks his slowly numbing hands under his armpits to try and warm them.

Surprise, it doesn't do anything instead makes him shiver harder. He curls up into a tighter ball underneath his blanket and tries to focus on trying warm and alive. 

A few hours pass in the same fashion, he's cold and alone and scared of what this all means, when Lotor finally returns; gracing him with his presence.   
Lance decides that Lotor can go fuck himself and chooses to ignore him.

"Hello Lance, how are you feeling?" His captor asks.   
Lance remains silent and instead pulls the blanket over his head so he doesn't have to look at the bastard.   
He's seen so much of the guy recently he's starting to get sick of the sight of him.   
The movement lets the small amount of heat he's managed to generate escape into the room and he shivers at its loss.   
Just great. 

"...I see, you just still be tired from your display a few days ago. Understandable Lance, but how am I meant to help you get over overexerting your quintessence." Lotor says and Lance listens to the sounds of movement as they draw near.   
He licks his lips frowning as he weighs his options. 

He knows he said he'd ignore Lotor and just wait until this constant chill works its way out of his system- because it has to at some point, right?    
Then, and only then can he make his daring escape... But if Lotor knew what was causing it and was willing to give him information on it... It wouldn't hurt to know what was actually wrong with him and have actual proof instead of just his speculations; maybe it would help him recover faster anyway?

So, reluctantly he pokes his head out from underneath his blankets and spots Lotor sat on one of the other chairs; watching him with a smug grin.   
His cheeks burn in embarrassment but he forces it away and instead bites out his questions. 

"What the fuck do you mean I  'over exerted' my quintessence? What's wrong with me?" He growls out, glaring as hard as he can at the dickwad across from him.   
But Lotor simply chuckles, something that Lance is quickly becoming accustomed to.

"Oh nothing, you've simply displayed more promise then we- I expected." Lotor says calmly. 

"What, that doesn't explain anything!" He growls, throwing his blankets from his body and standing quickly, his head swims but he pushes past it, glaring at Lotor. 

"What happened in that room? How did I... How did I-" 

"How did you kill the druid?" Lotor interrupts, voice a dangerous purr that has him shivering- or that could just be because of the cold creeping throughout his entire body.   
Lotor sighs before standing and folding his arms over his chest. 

"You're bond with the blue lion is incredibly strong for the short time you've flown her and as such your quintessence's have began to merge, allowing for you to tap into the blue lions quintessence, drawing powers from both of your very cores, it was obviously your first time doing that so, the physical repercussions are worse then a more experienced paladin's would be." Lotor explains and Lance listens intently before starring out at his blue tipped fingers. 

That was strangely... Easier then he expected it to be... But it makes sense and isn't that far from what he had been thinking himself.   
But if he can simply freeze anyone he pleases then...

"So what your saying is that I could kill you and escape?" He asks, feeling a grin tug at the corners of his mouth.   
Lotor laughs heartily and the smile drops instantly. 

"Oh dearest Lance, you could barely stand by yourself by using these powers, do you really expect me to believe you could kill me and then make your way off of this ship, by yourself?"   
Lotor says with a chuckle stepping forward and Lance stays rooted to the spot, Lotor had made it very clear he wasn't to flinch away every time Lotor approached him. 

The bruises seem to tingle at the reminder, but when Lotor rest's a hand on the junction between his neck and shoulder he can't help but shuffle backwards a half step.   
Lotor notices and tightens his grip, nails digging into the sensitive skin there. 

"Not to mention I would stop you before you even attempted to kill me... And well, let's just say that the punishment you'd receive for trying to hurt me... For trying to leave me would be twice as severe as any other thing I could do to you. Understand?" 

He nods stiffly and Lotor's grasp losses before vanishing altogether.

"Wonderful." Lotor purrs and steps away. 

"Now, we both want you to loose your chill... So I've had the Druids prepare something that should warm you up and put your quintessence back to normal." Lotor drawls before tapping something on a tablet. 

A druid glides into the room moments later, clutching a vial of sorts in their bony grip, they pause to stare at him a moment and he tenses but doesn't lower his gaze, but they simply move on and hand the vial into Lotor's outstretched and waiting hand before leaving the room as quickly as they had entered. 

"Now, drink this and you should feel much better." Lotor says and steps back towards him, flicking the lid of the vial open and extending it towards him.   
He stares at the yellow, softly glowing liquid and knows for a fact he won't be drinking that, even if all he wants is to stop being cold. 

"There's no way I'm drinking that." He spits out and steps away, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.  
Lotor stares, clearly unimpressed before sighing, flipping the lid back on the vial and lowering his arm. 

"You must make everything difficult mustn't you?" He growls in irritation before surging forwards. Lance somehow manages to react in time and ducks out of the way, eyes locking on the opposite side of the room and starting at a dash to get away from Lotor.   
He doesn't get very far, Lotor slams his foot down on his chain, causing him to trip and face plant with a thud into the floor, his ankle actually throbs painfully and he has to worry if Lotor's finally managed to break one of his bones. 

He rolls off of his stomach only to have Lotor's knee's fall in either side of his torso.   
He shouts and struggles, wiggling uselessly underneath Lotor, throwing his hands into the man's face and trying to punch and scratch at whatever he can get at. 

Lotor yells another word in Galra, different from the one that releases his chain and instantly sharp, electric pain races through every inch of his body from his feet upwards.   
His shouts of panic turn into screams of excruciating pain before it abruptly stops and his still outstretched arms flop uselessly by his head, he tries to catch his breath, panting and letting his head lull to the side. 

"None of that pet, you have to drink this to feel better... You'll feel so good if you just drink it." Lotor coo's above him and a hand directs his head back upwards with a finger on his chin.  
Lotor is smiling down at him, vial in hand and top open. 

Lance knows what's coming next and stubborn as ever and despite the exhaustion pulling at him he clamps his mouth shut- he doesn't look away and instead stares defiantly into Lotor's eyes. 

Lotor simply sighs before reaching out and pinching his nose closed and moves the vial closer to his lips.   
He glowers at Lotor but keeps his mouth shut tight.   
Without warning and without a shift in his expression Lotor says that word again and electricity dances through him, he tries to keep his mouth shut tight but the pain and lack of oxygen gets the better of him and he opens his mouth in an effort to breath or to scream; he isn't entirely sure. 

Lotor shoves the vial half down his throat before he's even Magee to draw in a breath or let out a scream; he gags as the surprisingly warm and sour liquid is forced down his throat.  
He continues to struggle but his arms are dead weight by his head and he's forced to endure until the vial is empty and the pain stops. 

"Shh, shh pet, it's okay. No reason to cry, what you just drank was quintessence in its finest form, that should sort you out." Lotor purrs and lean forward to claims his lips in a kiss that Lance has no energy to fight, he can feel a hand wrap around both of his wrists and pin them above his head and the other hand roaming down his sides. 

He hardly even registers that he's crying, he instead tries to dissociate from the warm lips against his or the slow warmth crawling throughout his body, pushing the cold back down and away until he's left feeling normal- pained and exhausted but as normal as he's going to get at the moment.

Dissociating does seem to work because he jerks when Lotor's lips move to clamp down on his neck.   
He whines, trying to move but only managing to shake his head in a weak dissent to what's happening.  
No, he thinks desperately and continues to struggle but Lotor's lips remain locked against his skin. 

"I deserve repayment Lance, I've looked after you, put you back to perfect health and I've waited far too long to take what is already mine." Lotor growls out as he sits back up on his torso. 

"N...no." He manages to moan, fear gripping him as Lotor stands and drops him up over his shoulder.   
His body feels like lead and he notices that the cold has been replaced by warmth- too much of it.   
He's too warm and Lotor's touch is ice old again his skin. He knows what's been done to him and he flails around as much as his heavy limbs allow. 

"Th...that wasn't just... Just-" 

"No, it wasn't simply quintessence." Lotor interrupts, dropping him unceremoniously back onto the bed before removing his shirt. 

"There was another ingredient added in, something to make you feel good... It's a Galra drug that was modified for your weaker human body, but the effects should be the same." 

"You- you drugged me?!" He yells and slams his foot as hard as possible against Lotor's chest as he leans over him, attempting to shadow him beneath his own body and crowd his space. He manages to keep his leg wedged between them, ignoring the slightly painful strain it puts on his muscles. 

"That's such an ugly term... I'm simply helping you along, speeding up the process of our relationship.... I can't image you ever got much attention like this back on that ship, it's something we will both enjoy, something we've both been waiting for for too long." Lotor purrs and then with an swift hand yanks Lance's self made wedge between them away. 

Lotor makes quick work of his clothes after that, leaving him exposed and no with dread. He fights him on every step of the way, he tries to take his shirt off? He slams his arms to his side and kicks out at him.   
He tries to take his stupid booty shorts?  He grips onto the top of the fabric with both hands and continues to lash out.   
His struggle goes on for several minutes and his dread turns into determination, his body is practically a burning wild fire at this point and despite the practical need to latch onto Lotor- because he's the only source of cool relief in the room he fights it just as hard. 

He screams loudly between his laboured panting and hurl any insults he can think of at a moments notice until Lotor has to result to shocking him again so his body will stop responding to his commands and lays limp beneath a satisfied and smug looking Lotor.   
He tries to keep his knee's tight together yet his toes barely even twitch. His arms refuse to lift to push Lotor's bared cheat from him as he returns to kissing and sucking at his neck and his hands refuse to curl into fists. 

Even his mind seems to be fuzzy with static electricity, he can barely get a full sentence out before he looses it and he tongue feels heavy and fat in his mouth.   
He only just manages to get a few quiet and slurred "no's" out of his mouth before his mouth refuses to work with him anymore. 

Dread quickly replaces his short lived determination once Lotor stands and steps out of his pants, equally as naked as him.   
His skin crawls as Lotor sits himself between his legs, He can see Lotor's member, straight as a pole sticking up between his legs. 

"Lo...Lotor plea...se, no." He manages to whine just as Lotor hoists his legs up so they rest againt his chest and dangle over his shoulders. 

"Shh pet, you'll enjoy this you'll see, well both enjoy this... And then you'll see how silly you are for fighting this-"   
Lotor pauses and presses up against his entrance before forcing his way inside until he's buried balls deep inside of him.   
Lance is stuck, choking on a breath and a scream of pain and unable to move an inch as Lotor continues his monologue, a look of bliss on his face as he slowly slides out, Lance can only image his rapists dick is coated in blood from tearing his ass in half, before snapping his hips back in before repeating the process again and again until all Lance can feel is pain.   
He really can't help the gasps or moans that force their way out of his throat or the tears that spill from his eyes. 

"This, this Lance, this is why I took you. Nobody on you're pathetic little team could ever do this to you... They could never love you or care to do this to you. You must have been so lonely, so lost without somebody to love you like this, but I'm here now and I'll give you everything you never had on that ship." 

If he could form an actual sentence he would probably tell Lotor to fuck off, his team loved him plenty and they sure as hell didn't need to rape him to show it.   
He focus' on the thought of his team, how they'd shown their love in the little ways, even if it wasn't as visible to outsiders he knew it was there.   
That's what got him through the low times. 

Hunk's cooking and their bro time, Pidge trusting him enough to let themselves fall asleep on him and letting him take their stuff, Coran and his shared stories of home, Allura's hand on his shoulder after a successful training session or the few rare huge that they've exchanged when they both needed them the most, Shiro and Keith letting him spare with them or Shiro letting him sleep in for a few extra minutes when it's a quiet day for Voltron and thinking he doesn't notice.   
Keith's soft looks and touches, them going to each other to simply sit in silence or talk about stupid things- Allura and Shiro's adorable crushes or the mice, or Coran's, or deeper things, opening up to each other and becoming closer friends.   
He'd smile if his face would listen and it helps, thinking about them and their pure kind of love when Lotor's showing him his twisted kind.   
He doesn't want to know what rubbish Lotor is spewing. 

...They couldn't hate him for this, right?   
It wasn't like he hadn't fought with everything he had to stop it from happening.   
He'd much rather be back home with them... But maybe they'd believe he'd somehow wanted this?   
He was always complaining about not getting any action in space (not that he'd been getting in on Earth either but still.)   
Would they say he'd brought this on himself? That he'd acted too provocatively on missions, towards Lotor?   
His Paladin armpit didn't exactly leave much to the imagination, close fitting as it is...  
Was that why this was happening? 

Was it his fault?   
All of this?   
The kidnapping, the murder and... And everything, simply because he'd somehow acted provocatively during missions? 

Did he deserve this? 

He doesn't notice Lotor slump, spent next to him or him wrapping an arm around his waist, falling asleep almost instantly or the warmth slowly fading from his body, leaving him shivering at the sudden drop. 

He's too caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice the ache that will only double tomorrow, he lays there, starting blankly at the ceiling for hours, churning the same thoughts over and over in his head until eventually he pauses out, body too exhausted to support him in staying conscious anymore.


End file.
